A Woman Scorned
by nayla1988
Summary: Taylor is out for revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own High School Musical Disney does.**

**Intro**

It's true what they say, love hurts like a motherfucker. I knew that this could happen. I thought I was prepared for it. I was wrong. The man I loved with all my heart decided to fuck my best friend and now I'm the one with the broken heart. Now ain't that a bitch. I'm sitting here with my 5th bottle o f beer in one hand and a gun in the other, ready to go that son of a bitch. But I ain't going out like that. No killing him will be too easy. They don't know that I saw them, but they will regret the day they ever fucked with Taylor McKessie, because hell hath no fury liked a woman scorned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM **

I'm sitting here waiting for that bastard to walk into our apartment and lie to me. I wonder what he's going to tell me this time. I see the doorknob turn.

"Hey baby. I 'm sorry I'm late. Basketball practice went a little late, and then the guys went out to eat."

Wow I didn't realize how easily my boyfriend could lie to me. But all I could hear is Gabby screaming "fuck me harder Chad. I'm about to cum." That damn image will forever be burned in my head. He never fucked me like that, but don't worry I know someone who wants to fuck me and trust it will definitely mess with Gabriella and Chad's heads. I need to find Troy's number ASAP, with his sexy ass.

"Baby is you listening to me," he says with his stupid puppy dog face. I just want to slap the shit out of him.

"Of course baby. It's okay. I was just thinking about how much I missed you, just cal next time okay." I hope that sounded sugary enough for him.

"That's why I love you because you are so understanding."

I almost did it. I almost hit him. You love me. I bet he loved me when he was screaming that bitch's name, "oh Gabby you feel so good." Love me my ass. You just don't know how much willpower it is taking me not to hurt him.

"Well I'm gong to bed Tay."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Where did I put Troy's number? Oh I bet you're wondering who Troy is. He's a fellow teammate of Chad's and we have a strong physical connection. Basically I just want to fuck him, and trust me I would have already if I wasn't blinded by love. Anyways he and Chad hate each other, and he's Gabby's ex- boyfriend. Let's just say Gabby is a slut, but she was still my best friend so I let that slide. Oh Chad knows that Troy wants to sleep with me. I mean Troy doesn't hide the fact that he wants me. So of course I avoided him for Chad and Gabriella's sake, but not anymore. I know he will help me with my revenge. He will do anything for me as long as I sleep with him, and I am willing. Yes I found his number. After a few rings he picks up.

"It's about time you used my number." Damn his voice is so sexy. I bet he is naked.

"Well I need your help."

"And what do I get if I help you."

"You get me."

"Then whatever you want me to do I will."

"I will see you tomorrow at your "sex" apartment at two.

"Works for me Tay."

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Baby. Sweet dreams." That boy is going to drive me crazy, but I need him to help me. I just hope he doesn't take advantage of the situation, but knowing Troy he will and I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

I arrived at Troy's place around 2:00. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer the door.

"Hey Tay Tay."

"Hey Troy, oh my god would you put some clothes on." He was standing there in all his glory and that man has a lot of glory. When I tell you Troy is sexy, I mean Troy is I need to fuck him right now sexy. It doesn't help that Troy knows he looks good, he is definitely one arrogant bastard, but I can't help but want him.

"This is my place and I can walk around naked if I want, and I would prefer you naked and in a horizontal position."

"Very funny Troy, just go put some clothes on.

"Fine I will, but you are not leaving here until we have sex.

"Whatever Troy, things will be done on my terms."

"Fine Tay Tay." His ass is so firm. I just want to squeeze. Control yourself girl. You came here to talk to Troy not sleep with him. Well not yet anyways.

"Tay so want did the screw up does this time."

"He is sleeping with Gabby. I walked in on them in the throws of passion. Now that I think about it, it was quite funny hearing Gabby screaming Chad's name. It sounded like a screeching cat. I don't know how he could take that noise."

"Really Chad and Gabby. That's funny. So I guess you want them to catch us having sex."

"Not so fast Troy. I want to play with there heads. I want to cause them to question everything about me, them, and us. Then I want to pull the rug right from under them.

"Who knew you were so evil Tay. You are turning me on. So what's the game plan?"

"Well you know how you've been looking for another personal assistant. I would like to take that job. And the fact that you sleep with all your Personal assistant isn't going to sit well with Chad. We will be together practically 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Of course Chad is going to not trust me. I plan on making sure that he catches us in some very compromising positions and overhears some interesting conversations among other naughty things I can think of. So what do you think? Would you like me to personally assist you? I can make it worth your while and mines?"

I could see that troy was getting turned on by my offer I knew he wasn't going to say no.

"I have some requests."

I knew he would.

"I only want to see you in dresses. Especially ones Chad hates that you wear. Two I get to touch and kiss you anywhere I please. Whenever I please.

The first rule I can do. The second one is he for real.

"I'm okay with rule number one, but the second one I don't think so."

"Fine then you can leave."

"Are you for real? Fine. I agree to the second rule only if we are alone for now.

"Works for me, but you need to leave now I have someone coming over. A man has needs."

He is such an ass.

"Fine whatever Troy. I start tomorrow."

"Bye Tay Tay. I plan on working you hard,"

"I bet you will Troy."

And just like that my plan was in motion. Chad is going to be pissed when he finds out that I am now Troy's new conquest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

I was shopping for new dresses when I spotted Gabriella. My first instinct was to ignore her, but I had to act like I didn't know she was fucking my boyfriend, so I decided to say hey.

"Hey Gabby, long time no see." I put on my fakest smile.

"I know I mean we are best friends."

"I was just about to eat, why don't you join me so we can catch up."

"That sounds great. I have so much to tell you."

We walked to the food court, ordered our food and sat down. I swear I can smell Chad's cologne all over her. Does she have no shame?

"So what have you been up to Gabby?" besides being a slut.

"Not much, but I met a guy and he is amazing." I know this heifer isn't talking about Chad.

"Really who is he?"

"His name is Ryan and he's an actor. I have a picture of him." She showed me his picture on her cell and I realized she was telling the truth. She seemed to really like this guy. I also realized that I was going to have to break her relationship up. I know this is mean, and I don't know Ryan, but karma is a bitch.

"He's cute. Why don't you bring Ryan over for dinner tomorrow night at my place?"

"You don't have to do this Tay." Gabby looked a little worried.

"No I insist, tomorrow night at 8. Don't be late, but I have to go Chad is waiting for me. He claims we don't spend enough time together. I will see you tomorrow."

When I arrived home Chad was waiting for me.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Chad."

"Shopping I see."

" Yeah ,oh I ran into Gabby at the mall and invited her and her new man for dinner tomorrow night at 8." I could see Chad sweating bullets.

"If that is what you want I'm down."

"Thanks Babe.

**Dinner the next night**

Tonight is going to be so much fun. Oh by the way I didn't tell Chad or Gabby that I invited Troy to join us, so this should get real interesting. I hear the doorbell ring.

"Chad can you get that? I'm still getting dressed." When Chad sees my dress he is going to flip. But damn I look good. Troy will definitely not be able to keep his eyes or hands off of me and I plan on making sure Chad and Gabby witness everything.

When I walked into the living room everyone had arrived. Let's just say the tension was thick.

"Baby you didn't tell me Troy was coming and where is the rest of your dress." Told you so.

" I thought I did. I'm sorry but I figured it would be ok, and this is the dress." Chad is pissed and I am so enjoying this.

"Well the food is ready so let's eat."

We all sit down and of course Troy makes sure he sits right next to me, causing Gabby and Chad to give him a dirty look.

"Taylor this food looks good and damn you are working that dress." Troy definitely knows how to play the game.

"Thank you Troy. I appreciate that. It means a lot to me." Then I kissed Troy on the cheek. Chad gave me we will talk about this later look. I was having way too much fun.

"Taylor did you tell Chad the good news?"

"No. I was going to wait until later, but I guess this is a good time."

"Tell me baby I want to know." Chad isn't going to like this.

"I decided to become Troy's personal assistant."

"What!?" both Gabby and Chad yelled.

"Why is that a problem?" That was clueless Ryan.

"Because Troy is a dog and likes to sleep with his personal assistants and is attracted to Taylor." Gabby was more upset than I expected and I could see Ryan trying to understand why she was upset.

"Thanks Gabby, that means a lot coming from someone who cheated on me. I mean Ryan you better watch her she gets bored easily and just starts opening her legs for everybody." Oh my God he did not just say that. I'm speechless.

"That was uncalled for Troy. Show some damn respect and Taylor you are not working for this douche bag." I didn't know if Chad was more upset about what Troy said about Gabby or me working for him.

"Do you not trust me? I am in no way going to do anything with Troy. I love you." It was somewhat the truth.

"Taylor I trust you, just not him."

"Baby nothing is going to happen. Me sleeping with Troy would be like you sleeping with Gabby. It just wouldn't happen." You should see the looks on Chad and Gabby's faces. They think I didn't notice the look they gave each other. This is going to bother them for a while. I so love this.

"That was funny Tay Tay, Gabby and Chad sleeping together." Troy is so good at egging on situations.

"Baby I love you I would never hurt you." Chad is so good at lying.

"I would never hurt you either Tay." Gabby looks so guilty.

"I know that. I was just trying to show you how stupid it would be to sleep with Troy. He's a whore. No offense Troy."

"None taken, I know how I am. I don't hide the truth or lie about it like others do." Troy is a genius. I have never seen two people squirm as much as Chad and Gabriella are doing and poor Ryan he is completely clueless.

"I think Ryan and I should leave and let you and Chad discuss this privately. Troy you need to go as well."

"Fine I'll leave too, but I will see you tomorrow Tay Tay."

**Gabby's Apartment Gabby's POV**

"That was an interesting dinner." I could see that Ryan had questions for me. I am going to kill Troy the next time I see him.

"Troy is an ass. I'm sorry you had to meet him."

"So you cheated on him." I knew that was coming.

"I did, but that was years ago. I am a different person now. I don't want you to hold that against me. Ryan I really like you and I want this to work."

"I like you too Gabby and I want this to work also, but is there anything else I need to know." I should just come clean but I can't and I won't.

"No there isn't anything else to know." Please don't let this bite me in the ass later.

**Chad's POV**

If I didn't know better I would think that Troy knows that Gabby and I are sleeping together, but he couldn't know. Right? I mean I really love Taylor. She is everything to me, but the sex has been dwindling. Gabriella is amazing in bed, but I don't love her. I am gong to marry Taylor one day o know she is the one.

"Chad are you coming to bed."

"Yeah Tay I'm coming." God please don't let anything ruin my relationship with Taylor. She can never know that I am sleeping with Gabby. Never.

**Tay's POV**

After everyone left Chad and I came to an understanding, but I knew his mind was on something else. Or should I say someone else. I can't wait until everything blows up in his and Gabriella's faces, but for now I have to play the perfect naïve girlfriend.

**Troy's POV**

I can't wait until Chad gets what he deserves, because he as hell doesn't deserve Taylor. And I can't wait until I can tell Taylor I'm in love with her, but for now I will play her game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

The next day I arrived at Troy's apartment at 7:30 am. I rang the doorbell but there was no answer. So I retrieved the key form under his mat and let myself in. I knew Troy was probably still asleep, most likely form a hangover or having sex all night. So I prepared myself for going into his by covering my eyes.

"Troy I am coming in and you either better have some clothes on or covered by your sheets."

" Tay Tay I'm dressed."

"Really, you are up and dressed before noon. I believe that is a first."

"Ha ha so funny."

"So tonight is the big premiere. Your first movie. How exciting. So which bimbo are you taking with you tonight. Or let me rephrase that which ho do you plan on sleeping with tonight?

"I don't want to take a bimbo; I want you to go with me tonight."

"Troy I think that is a wonderful ideal. Chad is going to be so jealous. You are such a genius." I hugged Troy and gave him kiss on the cheek. Tonight is going to be so much fun.

**Troy's POV**

I hate that Taylor sees me as some male slut. I'm not going to lie a man has needs. And it is true I haven't had a serious relationship since Gabby and I broke up, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a lady. Tonight Taylor is going to be on my arm and I am going to make her look at me differently.

**Chad's POV**

I hope Ryan isn't here.

"Who is it?"

"Chad we need to talk." She opens the door. Gabriella is so beautiful, but I love Taylor and we are not going to have sex.

"Hey come in. So I think I know what you want to talk about."

"I think Troy knows we're sleeping together. He practically ousted us last night." That bastard knows. I just know it.

"I figured he knew too. But how did he find out? You don't think he has been spying on us. Oh my God if he knows how long do you think he will wait to tell Taylor?"

"I don't think he is going to tell her. He is going to make sure that you and I stress out about this. He is going to use this information to get closer to Taylor."

"You're right Chad. It doesn't help that he is in love with her." I could see that still hurt her.

"Gabby you still love Troy don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm with Ryan now and he is good to me." I could see she wanted to say something else. I also noticed that it kind of bothered me to hear that she was in love with Troy. She deserves so much better.

"Chad your phone is ringing."

It was Taylor.

"I have to take this. Hey Taylor.

"Hey Chad I just called to let you know not to wait up for me. I am going with Troy to his movie premiere and will probably stay at his place. So I will see you tomorrow night. I have to go bye."

"Taylor wait, what?" What the hell just happened? My girlfriend just told me she was going out with another man and spending the night with him.

"Chad are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay, I am fucking mad. That son of a bitch is not going to take Taylor away from me."

"Chad what are you talking about?"

"Taylor is going to Troy's premiere as his date and staying the night at his place."

Gabby's POV

I have never seen Chad this upset before. I know what he needs.

"Chad come here."

"Gabby not now."

"Baby you need me to make you feel better."

"I am more concerned about stopping Troy from sleeping with my future wife."

"Fine you know what Chad you should leave."

"God Gabby maybe Troy was right, you are a slut." Chad leaves slamming my door.

Whatever he will be back in five, four, three, two one.

"Gabby I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"I know baby, come here and let me make the pain go away." And just like that he is mine.

**The Premiere**

**"Did** I tell you that you look stunning tonight Tay?"

"Yes about million times but I can't complain. I like the attention." I love making Taylor smile. Damn her body is gorgeous. Did I tell you I like curves?

"We're here you ready Tay?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"There he is everybody Troy Bolton."

"Hey Seacrest what's up."

"Just waiting to talk to you. This is your first film. How are you feeling?"

"Good man but a little nervous."

"Who is this beautiful woman on you arm?" He was completely checking Taylor out. I wasn't cool with that.

"This sexy woman is Taylor McKessie. We've known each other for years.

"Don't you date Chad Danforth?"

"Yes I do and we are good."

"Well I hope he isn't a jealous man. I hear that whatever Troy wants he gets especially when it comes to the ladies."

"I am immune to his charms."

"I will have her. Trust me on that.

"Isn't he just so funny?" I knew Taylor was going to be mad at me for this, but I didn't care.

"You two do look good together. Chad better watch his back."

"Yeah he should be because his girl is mining tonight" Then I kissed her. Let's just say that she wasn't too pleased with me but she kept her cool.

"On that note I will see you inside."

"You ass. I can't believe you did that."

"Isn't that what you wanted for Chad and Gabby to think something is going on with us?"

"Yes, but I don't want the whole world to think I'm a slut." Shit I didn't think about that.

"Tay Tay I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Troy just don't let it happen again."

**Chad and Gabby**

"What the hell. I will kill him. I can't believe she let him kiss her."

"Chad Taylor loves you and Troy kissed her. Look lets just go to sleep and you can deal with this tomorrow. There's nothing you can do about tonight."

**Troy's Apartment.**

When we got back to my place all I could think about was kissing Taylor again.

"Hey you." She is even mire beautiful without makeup.

"Hey beautiful."

"You seemed deep in thought. Want to talk about it?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"I'm glad we are friends Troy. You are a good guy and I want you to be happy."

"I want you happy Tay. That's why I am helping you get even with Chad. He is a fool for hurting you and I plan on making sure he knows that."

"That means a lot Troy, but I don't want to talk about that now. Let's just watch a movie.

If you had told me I would be laying on the couch with Taylor in my arms I would have laughed, but she is in my arms and I have never felt something so right in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

**Troy's POV**

Something isn't right. I wake up and Taylor isn't lying next to me on the couch.

"Tay Tay where are you?" I don't hear her so I walk around my apartment looking for her. I realize the door to the balcony is open and I see Taylor sitting outside.

"Tay Tay are you okay." She turns to me and I can see she has been crying. The only thing I can think to do is hold her and let her cry some of her pain away.

"What is wrong with me Troy? Why would Chad hurt me like this. I thought he loved me." That tough exterior she shows just falls to pieces right in front of my eyes. I have never seen Taylor this vulnerable. It is breaking my heart. I want to kill that bastard for making her hurt like this.

"Taylor there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect and if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you. He never deserved in my opinion. You belling with someone who is going to show you and tell you how much they love you everyday. A guy who wouldn't dare look at another woman because they know they are coming home to you. Chad is not that guy and he doesn't deserve your tears." I anted to say that man was me, but the words couldn't come out.

"Troy thank you for being you and just being here for me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't around. You have kept me sane through all this. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Just be you Tay Tay that is all I want and need from you." She got up and hugged me. I didn't want to let her go.

"I'm sleepy we should go to bed." She meant I go sleep on the couch while she leaves her scent all over my bed. The sweetest torture.

"Goodnight Tay Tay."

"Goodnight Troy."

**Gabby's POV**

He is such a fool thinking that I am going to let him marry Taylor. Chad belongs with me and I deserve the life Taylor has. What is it about Taylor that has Chad and Troy weak in the knees? I know I am prettier than her. Right? I am definitely better in bed according to Chad, but I think he is going to stop sleeping with me soon. I need to find a way to keep him. I need Chad to need me. I need to get pregnant. I need to do it soon. I hope he understands I'm doing this because I love him, and if I don't get pregnant by the time he proposes to Taylor, I will just have to tell her what's been going on. I am a woman on a mission and I always get what I want.

**The next day**

I was walking in the mall and I see Ryan. I decided it was time to tell him the truth about Gabby. I was feeling bad about putting him through our situation.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey Taylor."

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Now is good." We sat down in the food court.

"I am just going to come out and say it. Gabby is sleeping with Chad."

"Your boyfriend Chad Wow I figured she was keeping something for me, but Chad I at least thought she was doing something with Troy."

"Yeah I know, but it's Chad. I walked in on them and they obviously didn't see me."

"Damn and you haven't confronted them."

"I plan on messing with their heads with the help of Troy, but that is another story."

"Well you won't have to worry about me telling Gabby anything. I am breaking up with her."

"Good you deserve better."

"Thanks Taylor, you deserve better as well."

**Gabby's POV**

I hear someone pounding on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Ryan we need to talk now!" He sounds angry. I open the door and could tell Ryan was pissed.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Don't Baby me you slut I know you're cheating on me and don't try to deny it." Damn how did he know?

"Ryan I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it. We are through. Lose my number." And just like that Ryan was out of my life, but I didn't really care I was more concerned with how he found out I was cheating and did he know who it was with, but I can't dwell. He is no threat to me. I need to see Taylor and pretend I am hurt about Ryan breaking up with me. Got to keep up appearances.

**Taylor's Place**

I arrive at Taylor's and her door is unlocked, do I walk in. I hear her on the phone.

"So I told Ryan that Gabby was sleeping with Chad, I pretty sure he has already dumped her. Troy our plan is coming together. I can't wait to see that bitch upset over Ryan and I will play the caring best friend. Chad and Gabby won't know what hit them."

So she knows and all this time I thought she was clueless. If she wants to play games, I am willing to play. Taylor better watcher ass because she is playing in the big leagues now, and I always win. Not only will she lose Chad she is going to lose Troy too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

**Gabby's POV**

I decided to play with Taylor's head to see if I had really heard her right on the phone.

"Hey Taylor." She looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Gabby, how did you get in."

"Your door was unlocked and I heard you on the phone so I just let myself in. So who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to Troy he needs me to come over and assist him with something."

" I was just wondering Taylor, even after Chad and I argued with you about taking this job you still decided to work for Troy. We all know what he is capable of and I am sure he has tried something on you. I mean what if Chad had someone in his life who wanted to personally assist to his needs. How would that make you feel?" I could see I was getting to Taylor. I am good.

"First of all nothing is going on with me and Troy. And second of all no one is assisting to Chad's needs other than me, but if someone wanted to try me I would put them in their place. They would definitely know that I don't take no shit from anyone, especially some slut trying to still my man, because at the end of the day Chad loves me and not her, hypothetically speaking." We stared at each other and right then and there I knew that she knew that I was sleeping with Chad.

"Well I should go I just wanted to stop by and see you to tell you Ryan and I broke up. For some strange reason he thinks that I was cheating on him. Wonder where he got that ideal from Taylor?" After I said that I walked out.

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe that bitch. She knows that I know. This can't be good. It was not to suppose to go down like that. I need to speak with Troy now.

**Troy's Apartment**

"She knows Troy. Gabby knows that I know she is sleeping with Chad. She knows everything."

" Tay Tay how?"

"I don't know, but I think she overheard our conversation and tested me. That bitch. It took everything in me not to hurt her, but next time I won't be so nice. I need to just end this charade and let them both know that I know everything that is going on between them.

"Taylor Chad doesn't know anything and Gabriella isn't going to tell him."

"How do you know?"

"Because Gabby likes to play games. I mean I should know. So we just have to beat her at her own game and trust me we will. She is predictable.

"Whatever Troy I need to know that she won't tell Chad anything."

"She won't but I bet her and Chad are in bed together as we speak."

"Are you serious?"

"It's part of her plan, she wants you to catch them so you will leave him and she can have him to herself, but you will do the opposite and blame her and not Chad for the cheating."

"So I guess we should go see this game being played. Your coming with me so I won't go to jail for murder."

**Chad and Taylor's Apartment**

**Gabby's POV**

I can't wait until Taylor sees us in bed together. This will definitely be her breaking point.

"Gabby you need to leave before Taylor gets back."

"But Chad."

"What the hell is going on?" Yes she caught us.

"Shit baby I can explain." Chad is so pathetic, but I love him.

"No I completely understand baby, this isn't your fault it is Gabby's. I always knew she was a slut." Wait a minute what the hell is gong on she should be screaming at Chad and breaking up with him. Why is she so calm? I look up and see a smirking Troy. This is his fault. He knew I would be here. Why didn't I think of that? You are so stupid Gabby, but you need to play the part of the tortured best friend.

"Taylor I am so sorry. I never meant to do this. Please don't hate me?" I know this is all worthless, but I can't let Chad know something is up.

"Baby did she seduce you, just tell that she did and I will forgive you."

"Tay Tay you can't be serious." Troy with his fake concern, I just want to slap him.

"Troy this is none of your concern. Chad tell me the truth." This is it I am going to get everything I want.

"Yes Taylor. She did. I woke up and she was in my bed. She's been trying to sleep with me for awhile now, but I love you and would never cheat on you." Oh my God. He lied. No this is not the way it's supposed to happen.

"Thank you baby. Gabby you need to get dressed and get the hell out of my apartment and my life. If I ever see your face again I will beat the shit out of you."

"He's lying Taylor. We slept together, we've been sleeping together. You know we have."

"Wow Gabby you are delusional. Get the fuck out of my life." Chad, Troy and Taylor are going to pay.

**Troy's POV**

"I'll throw her out Tay."

"Go to hell Troy."

"What a wonderful performance you put on in there. To bad Chad only fell for it."

"I knew this was your fault, but trust me this is not over."

"I know that, but Taylor and I will beat you at your own game. We already won round one. Bring on round two Gabby. We can't wait."

"That is so sad Troy. When did you and Taylor become a we? She doesn't want you Troy and she never will. You will forever be stuck in the friend zone. She will never be in love with you."

"Just like Chad will never love you. He wants a real woman like Taylor and not a whore." The bitch slapped me.

"You know what, Troy you are going to get yours, and when the smoke clears you will be alone and I will have everything I want.

"Keep telling yourself that Gabby, maybe one day you will believe that."

"I already do. You will never have her. Never." I have never been so happy in my life to see her go.

**Chad's POV**

I looked at Taylor and could tell that she was upset.

"Taylor you know I love you."

"I know." I could see she was fighting with herself.

"Taylor don't you believe me."

"Yes its jut that I can't believe Gabby would do this to us. Troy was right about her all along."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He noticed that Gabby and you were getting closer and I didn't think anything of until earlier today when GAbby and I had a heated discussion about you and Troy."

"What was said?"

"Nothing to tell over again, we are okay and Gabby is out of our lives."

"Yeah at least Gabby is out of our lives." Until I talk to her later. I think Taylor is hiding something and Gabby knows.

**Taylor's POV**

I hate him, so much right now. He doesn't even know what the hell is going on. I never realized how stupid Chad was until now. I can't wait to bring him down. He is never going to see it coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

This was the day that changed everything, the day that Gabby and Taylor came to an understanding and the day that Chad and Troy didn't. Today was the day that Taylor figured out how she was going to publicly humiliate Chad. Today was the day that Troy and Taylor's relationship changed. Today was the day that Chad's world fell apart.

**That Morning **

**Taylor's POV**

Tonight is the night of the basketball banquet and I still don't know what I am going to do about Chad. I thought I had everything figured out, but Gabby messed up everything. Damn where the hell are my keys. I looked all over my room. Then I decided to look under the bed when I felt a small box. I pulled it out and immediately knew it was a ring box. I opened it and saw the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. Chad is going to propose. He really is going to ask me to marry him and knowing Chad it will probably be tonight in front of all of our friends. Well if Chad thinks I'm going to say yes he better think again. Tonight I am going to destroy Chad's ego. I walk back into the living room to grab my cell so I can call Troy and tell him what was going on. To my surprise she was sitting on my couch waiting for me.

"I thought I told you the next time I saw you I wasn't going to be so nice about it. So what the hell are you doing here Gabby?"

"Look Taylor I know what you said but I know you are a better woman than that, so I took my chance. Plus I think we need to get some things off our chests, speak woman to woman."

"You mean woman to whore."

"I deserve that, but I wanted to be honest with you about everything, and after I say my piece you will never have to speak to me again." I knew I was going to regret this, but there was a part of me that wanted to know why she would destroy our friendship over a guy. So I let her speak.

"Fine Gabby tell me what you need to say."

"Good all I ask is that you let me tell you everything before interrupting me."

"Fine whatever."

"First of all I never intended to hurt you. You are the only true friend I have and to throw that away was foolish of me, but Chad started this mess. We slept together for the first time when you went to Europe for the study abroad semester your sophomore year."

Oh my God they have been sleeping together for years.

"Tay I got pregnant a month before you came back and Chad begged me to get an abortion, but I didn't want to. Unfortunately I had a miscarriage. I was so upset, but I promised Chad I would never tell you or Troy. That is when my whole world turned around. When you came back Chad completely ignored me and Troy and I were falling apart, so I got comfort from other men and began sleeping around. I was hurt that the two men I cared about didn't care about me. Chad was, is so in love with you and Troy is in love with someone else. I didn't know how to handle being second to another woman. So when Chad came crawling back to my bed, I felt that this was my chance to get him back and make you feel the way he had made me feel. As for Troy I wanted to break his heart, because he had broken mine. He had checked out of our relationship a while ago. Recently I found out that he has been in love with this other woman for years and I was just a distraction for him when she fell in love with someone else. Taylor I'm pregnant with Chad's baby." It felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me. I didn't know Gabby had gone through all of that and now she's pregnant.

"Gabby I'm sorry you went through all of that, but that still doesn't give you the right to mess up my happiness, regardless how fake it obviously was. Chad didn't make you sleep with him. You did that willing. Our friendship was a lie. Everything I thought about my relationship with you and Chad was all lie. The only person I can truly trust is Troy."

"Troy is the biggest phony of us all. He knew for awhile that Chad and I were sleeping together and never told you."

"You're lying. Troy would never have kept this from me.

"Why don't you ask him."

"Gabby you need to leave."

"I have to tell you something else. Chad is going to propose to you tonight in front of everybody."

"I already know Gabby."

"What are you going to say?"

"That is none of your business."

"Regardless of what you say I am going to make sure everyone knows about us. I want him to hurt as much as I hurt."

"Gabby you do whatever you want, but we are no longer friends. Maybe someday I can forgive you for all the pain you caused, but not now."

"One more thing."

"What Gabby"

"The other woman is you." Gabby walked out of my apartment and I fell to the floor. Troy is in love with me. Gabby is wrong. Troy is not in love with me. He can't be.

**Troy's Apartment **

**Troy's POV**

"Tay Tay is that you?" I had heard someone come into my apartment so I walked into the living room.

"You still call her that." Chad is sitting in on my couch.

"What do you want Chad?"

"I want you to stay away from Taylor."

"You must be really desperate to come here and beg me to stay away form her. In her eyes we are just friends."

"But you want her and I won't let you take her away from me. I know you know"

"Know what?" I thought I should mess with Chad's head.

"Don't fuck with me Troy. I was just wondering why you haven't told Taylor, but then I remembered what Gabby told me. You've known for awhile that we were sleeping together and you never told Taylor and if Taylor found out she would never forgive you. Yep I was right I can see you sweating bullets over there. So you and I share a secret. So why don't you stay out of my way and Taylor's. Oh by the way I am asking Taylor to marry me tonight. You will never have her. Her heart belongs to me."

"Chad you are stupid what about Gabby, what does she have to lose in telling Taylor everything.

"Taylor isn't going to believe her, so that saves both of our asses. But I will deal with Gabby on my own. I know how to handle her." I wanted to tell him that Taylor knew everything, but I held back. I promised Taylor.

"Chad when everything in your life falls a part, I hope you remember that I warned you."

"Troy my world is about o get a whole lot better once Taylor agrees to become my wife. Tonight is going to change everything. Make sure you get a front row seat. I wouldn't want you to miss Taylor official becoming mine." After that he left. I can't wait to until Taylor blows his world a part. I hear my cell ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Troy we need to talk immediately. There are some things we need to discuss." She sounded upset.

"Tay Tay what's wrong."

"After the banquet we will talk. I need to get ready. I will see you there."

**The Banquet**

**Chad's POV**

"Now I would like to give the award for the most valuable player. He is a team player and treats everyone like family. He led the team in scoring and rebounds. This award was voted on by the team. This years MVP is Chad Danforth." I could hear the applause around me, but my focus was on the ring that was burning a hole in my pocket. This was it. The moment I have been waiting for all night. I looked at Taylor and gave her smile.

"Thank you coach. First of all I would like to think my teammates for giving me this award. I appreciate it so much. But most importantly I would like to thank the love of my life Taylor for being my biggest supporter and always being there for me. I love you baby." I walked off the stage and knelt down in front of Taylor. I could feel all eyes on me. Taylor has the biggest smile on her face and I knew this moment was going to be perfect.

"Taylor I love you with all my heart and I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I would be honored if you would become my wife and make me the happiest man on earth. Taylor will you marry me?" I looked at her and she gave me another smile.

"Chad I will not marry you." What the hell just happened? There was dead silence in the room. I look around and could see Troy trying not to laugh and Gabby glaring at me.

"Taylor baby what is wrong with you. Did I do something wrong. I thought this was what we both wanted." I was panicking.

"I did want to marry you Chad, but that was before I walked in on you and Gabriella having sex." Fuck. Fuck Fuck.

"Baby what are you talking about? I thought we talked about this. Gabby tried to seduce me but I stopped her."

"That is enough Chad I saw you with my own eyes. Do you want proof? Gabby why don't you play the tape." All throughout the room you could hear me and Gabby moaning and screaming out each others name. That bitch taped us. I am going to kill her.

"Baby that's not me."

"Really Chad do you want me to show the video as well." Oh shit.

"I can explain. Baby please let me explain. I never meant for this to happen. Gabby is evil. She tricked me into sleeping with her. I swear it's all her fault."

"Gabby told me everything. Does study abroad ring a bell?" Gabby told her everything. Every damn thing.

"So I think you know what to do with that ring."

"Taylor don't go we can fix this. Baby don't go." I had to beg for her not to leave me.

"Oh by the way Chad I've been meaning to do this." Taylor slapped me so hard I could taste blood in my mouth. She walked out of the room with Troy right behind her.

"Chad I also have been meaning to tell you something. I am pregnant." Gabriella slapped me as well and I could taste more blood. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. Did I mention that television cameras were there as well? My infidelity was gong to be publicized. At that moment I realized that I had just fucked up my whole life.

**Taylor's POV**

I can't breath. I can't breath

"Taylor are you okay."

"Troy I can't believe this all happened. I can't believe I just did that."

"Yeah Chad's life is over. I am glad he got what he deserved."

"Taylor are you alright." Even after everything Gabby still cares.

"Yeah just a bit overwhelmed."

"I told Chad I was pregnant. You should have seen the look on his face." I really want Gabby to be okay. I may never forget what she did, but I understand her a whole lot better.

"Gabby I want to be in your baby's life and in yours. I want us to still be a part of each other lives. Even though I am still mad at you, you were completely honest with me and I respect you for that. I don't completely forgive you. That will take time, but I am not going to let Chad ruin our friendship."

"Thank you Tay. That is all I really wanted." I hugged her and told her that I would talk to her later.

"Troy can we go to your place. I really do need to talk to you."

"Yeah Tay Tay."

**Troy's Apartment**

**Troy's POV**

I could tell something was bothering Taylor.

"Tay Tay what is it. You can tell me anything."

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course I would never lie to you. You know that."

"Did you know that Chad and Gabby were sleeping together, before I told you?" Shit, Gabby did tell her.

"Yes Taylor I did, but I can explain why I didn't tell you."

"Troy shut up. I don't want to hear it. I want to know something else. Are you in love with me?" This is not the way I wanted to tell her.

"Yes Taylor I'm in love with you."

"You lied to me Troy. You used my pain to get closer to me. All this time I thought you were the only one I could trust. But you are no better than Chad and at least Gabby came clean. You know what you and Chad can go to hell. I am so disappointed in you. Yu hurt me Troy." I wanted to stop her from walking out of my apartment, but there was no use. I was too angry with myself to run after her. I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me. Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

6 months later

**Gabby's POV **

"Taylor I am ready for this baby to come."

"Look Gabby you are do any day now. The baby will come when it's ready.

"I am so glad you are here with me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I really was, because I knew that I didn't deserve her friendship. These past six months have been truly life changing. Taylor has been practically living with me these past months because of my pregnancy. I guess you are wondering about what happened to Chad. Let's just say that his career is down the toilet. I guess that would happen if your career was based on your morals. I also guess it doesn't help that I wrote a best selling fictional tell all book about our relationship, the main character being named Tad and the girl named Ella. Oh and if your wondering about Troy and Taylor's relationship, that is nonexistent. She hasn't spoken to him since the night he told her he loved her. I am so mad at her about that, because I know Troy loves her. They are soul mates. I know it sort of my fault that she found out that Troy knew about me and Chad, but I am trying to redeem myself. I will get them together if it takes me the rest of my life, but neither of them will make the effort. Troy is sleeping around more than before if that is even possible. He is sleeping with any female that throws herself at him. Oh he is the it boy on the team now and has a booming movie career. Yet he is miserable all the time. Oh Troy and I are friends again and I assure I will not try to seduce him. I learned my lesson on wanting someone that doesn't want you.

"Gabby where did you go?"

"Nowhere just thinking about everything that has happened in the past six months. Taylor I 'm worried about you. You need to get out more, you know make up with Troy.

"Gabby I will not talk about him he hurt me."

"Taylor he was trying to protect you and it was not his place to tell you about the affair. Don't blame him for something Chad and I did. If anything you should be mad at me and not Troy.

"Gabby you don't get it. He used me for his own personal gain. I was gong to sleep with him and he had already known what was going on."

"TAYLOR you love him admit it. That is why you are being so hard on him. You need to forgive him and be with him. You two are wasting time. I just want the both of you to be happy. Just forgive him." Taylor started crying and I knew that I had finally broken her.

"You're right Gabby, but I don't think he wants me anymore. He's sleeping with all those girls. He doesn't care about me. If he did he would have come to me.

"Taylor I don't know why Troy is doing that, but I know he for sure that he loves you." I feel water on my leg. Oh my God.

"Gabby are you okay?"

"Taylor my water just broke."

"Ok don't panic I will get your bag and then get you in the car."

**A few hours later**

**Taylor's POV**

"Tay why don't you walk around. Its going to be awhile for the baby arrives."

"Okay." I didn't want to leave Gabby but she was driving me crazy.

I was walking I guess I wasn't paying attention because I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry excuse me."

"Taylor?" I looked up and it was Chad. He looks like shit.

"Chad I can't believe she called you."

"She didn't. Troy did." My heart starts racing at the mere mention of his name.

"Chad I don't think Gabby wants to see you. You being here really isn't the best idea. I don't know why Troy called you, but you should be here for the baby.

"I want to be here Taylor. I already lost everything; I just hope Gabby doesn't take my baby away." At that moment I truly felt sorry for Chad.  
" Chad I'm sorry about how things have ended up for you. I never wanted you to completely lose everything. I just wanted you to feel my pain."

"Taylor I know. I have learned a lot from this situation. I never meant to hurt you and I never realized how badly I hurt Gabby. I wasn't man enough to handle being with an independent woman like you. I started going to counseling and realized that I needed someone that needed me and Gabby needed me at the time because of the break up with Troy. I used her for my own satisfaction and hurt the best thing in my life. Taylor I will never love someone like I love you, but I know we could never be together. I just want you to be happy and the next man that steals your heart better understand what a gift you are because I didn't until it was too late. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"Thank you Chad. Honestly I just want you to be okay. I want you to know that I don't hate you, and part of me will always love you. I forgive you for everything that went down."

"Taylor thank you. I needed to hear that. Hopefully one day you and I can be friends again."

"We already are Chad I can't imagine not having you in my life." I hugged Chad and it felt good to have him back in my life. I really did miss."

"Taylor can I ask you a favor."

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you ask Gabby to allow me to see the birth of our child? I don't want to miss it. I wan to be in my child's life."

"Wait right here and I will ask her. Cross your fingers."

"Gabby I need to ask you something important and think about this before you answer."

"Tay what is it?"

"I just saw Chad and he wants to be here for the birth of your baby and I think you should let him." I could see she was not completely comfortable with this.

"Tell Chad to come in here. We need to talk.

"Are you okay?'

"Yeah I need to do this for our baby."

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Gabby. You look beautiful.

"Chad what are you doing here?"

"I want to be here for you and the baby. I know I messed up, but I want to make amends. Gabby I was hoping you could forgive me and allow me the chance to make things right between us. Taylor already forgave me and I was hoping you could too. I know I was wrong to ask you to get an abortion years ago, and I wasn't there for you through the miscarriage. I can't imagine what you went through. I should have been there for you Gabby and I will never forgive myself for abandoning you during that time. I was selfish and only cared about my needs. I'm truly sorry for how I treated you. You deserved so much more."

"Chad I appreciate you telling me all of this. I need to know one thing though. Did you ever really love me?" I knew she would ask me that question.

"Gabby I did love you. You are an amazing woman. I really did love you."

"That's all I needed to know. Chad I forgive you. I already had months ago. I just wanted you to forgive yourself and truly be sorry for hurting me and Taylor. I want you in here when the baby is born."

"Thank you Gabby. Gabby are you okay."

"Chad I think the baby is coming."

**Hour Later**

**Tay's POV**

I'm sitting here waiting for the nurse to come get me. I'm glad Gabby and I patched things up with Chad. He's here. I can feel him standing right next to me. I didn't want to look up and look into his eyes.  
" Tay has she had the baby yet?"

"I don't know." I still hadn't looked at him."

"Oh okay. So are you ever going to look at me?" I finally got the nerve to look up and could tell Troy wanted to say something. I looked into his eyes and saw all I needed to see.

"Troy I'm sorry for being mad at you. I should have never taken my anger out on you. I was just so tired of everyone lying to me. I wanted, no I needed you to be the only one good thing in my life."

"Tay I should have told you, but I didn't want to bring you pain. I wanted to protect you, but I only hurt you more and I'm sorry.

"I forgive you Troy. I'm just glad you're here." I got up and hugged Troy. It felt right to be in his arms again. I pulled back, but Troy wouldn't let me go. I looked into his eyes. Troy leaned towards me and we were kissing. Nothing was more perfect than this.

"Taylor it's a boy. I'm a dad." Chad was yelling excitedly. Troy looked at him and I heard both of them say, "What the hell is he doing here?!" I thought everything was okay between them I guess I was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- don't own HSM**

**Tay's POV**

"Okay you guys, I thought everything was fine between you two. I mean Troy didn't you call Chad to tell him Gabby was in labor?"

"Yes but that didn't mean I wanted him to come. I just figured he should know what he was missing because of his actions. I was trying to hurt him."

"Troy that is terrible. I thought you were better than that. You and Chad have known each other all your lives. I want to know what the real problem is and I want to know now."

"Taylor just leave it alone."

"No Chad I won't. I want to know why you are at each others throats." I waited for there answer, but what Chad said surprised me.

"Fine Taylor, you are the problem." I looked at the both of them and realized they were telling the truth.

"Because of me. Why am I the problem? You have bee friends too long for me to be the problem in your friendship." Finally Troy spoke up."

"He's mad at me because he knows that I love you and that you have feelings for me. He can't stomach the fact that you are moving on without him. He doesn't want you with anyone else, let alone his former best friend. Plus I can't be friends with a man who hurt the two women I care about."

"First of all Gabby and I forgave Chad. Troy you need to get over that. Secondly Chad you hurt me. You left me no choice but to move on with my life. I needed to find out who I was without you. You have no right to hate Troy for loving me and wanting to be with me. Troy was there when I needed him. Also Troy this vendetta against Chad is ridiculous. I want you to fix this friendship. You guys need each other. I won't allow myself to be the problem, so the logical thing is to remove myself from this situation. I can't be in your lives until you fix this mess. Gabby will agree with me on this. Come find us when you guys are friends again. I'm going to check on Gabby. You guys are going to worry me to death." I walked off. Hopefully they will talk things out.

"Nice going Chad. If you can't have her no one can. That's bullshit and you know it."

"Look man she was my first love and I still love her, but you hurt me the most. We were like brothers and you took all kinds of liberties with Taylor. That hurt man. You were in love with her before all this shit went down, and I just feel that you never respected my relationship with Taylor. I know I sound hypocritical, but that is how I feel."

"Chad I respect you. Even after all this shit, I respect you. You have changed for the better. I wouldn't have called you to be here for Gabby if I didn't, but you should understand how easy it is to fall in love with Taylor. I never meant to fall in love with her, but I did. I tried to fight it, but I got tired of fighting, especially after I found out about you and Gabby. We were both in the wrong. We hurt each other. You are right we are brothers and as brothers we need to fix this friendship. So if I can forgive you, you can forgive me."

"You are right man; we have known each other too long for this shit. Dude we're cool all is forgiven."

"Ahh that is cute. You guys are hugging it out," I am so glad they fixed things.

"So Tay Tay Chad and I are cool, so we can be together now."

"Not so fast Troy. There is something we need to discuss in private. I need to confess some things." The look on Troy's face is priceless.

"Okay Tay Tay let's go. I want to get this over with."

"Chad tell Gabby I will see her tomorrow and give Chad Jr. a kiss for me."

**Troy's Apartment**

I knew Troy was worried about what I was going to tell him. I hadn't even talked to Gabby about this.

"Tay Tay put me out of my misery. Talk to me.

"Troy before I tell you anything I want you to agree not to interrupt me. Okay."

"Okay Tay. I'm listening."

"Troy I have been miserable these months without you. I didn't want o believe that I was missing you like that. When I found out that you had been in love with me for years it through me off. How could Troy Bolton be in love with me? I was afraid to let you in and get hurt again, but I am no t afraid anymore. I want you in my life. I realized I always have. Troy I didn't know I would be doing this, but after everything that has happened today I know in my heart this is right. Troy will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- don't own Disney does

**Troy's POV**

"Troy did you hear me. I asked you to marry me." I had heard everything she had said, but I was in shock. The woman of my dreams just proposed to me, but I was a little upset. I wanted to ask her to marry me. I already had the ring.

"Troy hello Troy."

"Yes Tay I heard you, but I wanted to ask you first. I wanted do something romantic.

"Troy I don't need a big romantic gesture. I just need you. Let's just have this moment now. Baby I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Let me do something for you for a change. You have loved me for so long and now it is my turn to love you back. So I will ask you again. Troy will you marry me.

How could I say no to that proposal?

"Yes Tay Tay I will marry you." I pulled out the ring I had for her and put it on her finger.

"Troy you had a ring? Why didn't you tell me, and how long have you had this ring?"

"I bought the ring before I came to the hospital. I thought if we had a chance to talk and get things out in the open maybe you would have accepted my proposal. But you baby threw me off guard with proposing to me. But that is why I love you. You always surprise me."

"I love this ring and I love you and I can't wait to be your wife and get all the perks of having your money." Taylor is so beautiful when she laughs.

"I knew it you only want me for my money."

"Don't forget your body baby. I definitely love your body." I grabbed Taylor and held her in my arms.

"Do you know how much I love you Tay Tay? You are my world and I promise you that nothing is going to get in the way of you becoming my wife and us living happily ever after. I promise to take care of you and love you forever." I held her closer and kissed her with all the passion I could. I can't believe that this amazing woman wants to spend the rest of her life with me.

**Tay's POV**

"Taylor I can't believe he said yes. I mean you proposed to him and he said yes.

"Yes I know I can't believe it either. I am so excited to become his wife." Taylor looked at Gabby and could see that something was bothering her.

"Gabby what's wrong?"

"I think I am still in love with Chad. He reminds me of why I fell in love with him in the first place. You should see him with CJ. He is a great father. When I saw him holding CJ all these emotions came running back."

"Gabby do you really want to go back down that path. I mean Troy and Chad were just fighting over me less than 24 hours ago. Do you want to get hurt again because I don't think Chad is in love with you. You guys hurt each other way too much. I just don't see it working. I don't want that Gabby back."

"Me either Tay, but I can't help how I feel. I am lonely I need someone."

"Right now I think you need to focus on CJ. He is your priority now." I never realized how lonely Gabby was. I need to help her.

"Hey why don't we have a girl's night when you are ready and the boys can watch CJ? We can invite the old gang."

"Yeah that will be fun, but first I need to get this baby weight off. I can't wait to take CJ home." Hopefully I can keep her mind off of Chad.

**Chad's POV **

"Wow man that's great. You and Taylor are getting married." What the hell. This is not cool. I thought I at least could have a chance to win Taylor back. I know I said that I was okay with Troy and Taylor, but she will always be the love of my life. I won't let this happen.

"Thanks man, by the way how is Chad Jr.?"

"He is good man. He is going to be a lady's man like his daddy."

"And godfather." Yeah whatever man. I really need to go talk to Taylor.

"Hey man I need to go. I'll see you later man." I hope she picks up her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Taylor it's Chad. I need to talk to you. Are you busy right now?"

"No I was just leaving Gabby. Is everything okay? You sound upset." I knew she still cared about me.

"Everything is good. I just need to speak with you. Can you meet me at the park?"

"Sure Chad, give me 10 minutes."

"Okay Tay. I will see you soon." Taylor this time you will become my wife. We wasted too much time.

Tay's POV

I hope Chad is ok. He didn't sound too good on the phone. I also need to make sure that Gabby and Chad don't bet back together. We do not need the drama. Please don't let this be the beginning of end. I don't think any of us could handle that again.


End file.
